


Idolatry

by voleuse



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bit different on the other end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idolatry

It's something, Keira thinks, like that game people play when they're bored. The one with Kevin Bacon.

She was in _Pirates of the Caribbean_ with Orlando Bloom, who worked with Karl Urban on _Lord of the Rings_, who guest-starred on _Xena_ with Lucy Lawless.

It's as good a reason as any for her to be standing in the same room with the warrior princess herself.

And then Keira wonders how long she's been staring at the woman, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

She feels not a little bit silly. Especially since, when she entered the room to find the sofa occupied, she had exclaimed, "Omigod, you're Xena!"

Her mouth is feeling a little dry, and she can feel a blush stealing across her cheeks.

Lucy is smirking now, one of her eyebrows raised, and she looks everything like royalty as she reclines on the sofa, an arm draped over the back of it.

_So this is what fangirls feel like_, Keira thinks. _Interesting_.

"You look familiar," Lucy says, and her voice is low, husky. "We haven't worked together, have we?"

Keira shakes her head. "I've been in a couple of movies."

"Ah." Lucy inclines her chin, tucks her legs underneath her. "Take a load off."

"Really?" Keira shuts her eyes, curses herself. "I mean, thanks." Walks to the sofa, all casual grace, and eases onto the cushions as she belonged there.

"You were a fan?" Lucy asks, when Keira's finally settled.

"I am," she affirms. "Actually," she ducks her head, brushes her hair behind her ears, "I had a bit of a crush on you, when I was younger."

"Did you?" Lucy's eyes are very, very blue.

Keira nods, resists the urge to bite her lip.

"And now?" Lucy leans close. "How does real life compare?"

"Um." Keira catches her breath, feels sweat bead on the back of her neck. Tries not to stare, or swoon.

So she's utterly unprepared when Lucy leans even closer, brushes their lips together.

She whimpers, presses forward, and tangles a handful of Lucy's hair between her fingers. She tastes like lipstick and amaretto.

Then, from another room, "Oi, Keira!"

And she falls back, panting, and completely starstruck.

Lucy lolls back, almost sprawls against the fabric of the sofa. "You should get back to the party."

"The party." Keira catches herself rubbing her bottom lip. "Right. Right."

She stands, awkwardly, and sways to the door. Turns at the threshold to take a last look.

Lucy tips her head back, and smiles.

And they part ways.


End file.
